Christmas Present
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: Kevin has a Christmas present for Edd. Dedicated to animeangel008.


**KK: And we're back!**

**Kay: Sorry for being gone so long.**

**Kat: But we just finally got the internet back.**

**Yaki: It's time for Christmas Present! Dedicated to animeangel008!**

**Yamik: So on with the show!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it but maybe a genie will appear and grant me wishes and then I'll get it.**

**Christmas Present**

**Kevin grumbled as he left the store. Once he was foiled in finding a Christmas present for Edd. The two had been dating for nearly five years now and every year it was the same thing. He'd look around, not finding anything and then panic at the last minuet and just end up getting a gift card. **

**Kevin really wanted this year to be different. Edd as usual, hadn't expressed any desire for anything, and Kevin was beginning to suspect that Edd hadn't gotten over his shyness. He stopped outside of the Kaladi Brothers Café. As he contemplated on getting a hot chocolate, he looked over at a new store that had just recently opened. Its sign proclaimed that it had everything so Kevin decided to take a look. Abandoning his idea on hot chocolate, he entered and immediately saw the perfect present. Picking it up, he looked it over and marveled at its design. **

**It was a pretty simple ring, half gold and half silver with a diamond on each side, reminding him of a bird. He decided to get it, since Edd was pretty simple it would complete the whole image. After paying for it, he left and decided to get his hot chocolate.**

* * *

"**Kevin, are you listening?" Edd asked.**

**Kevin gulped. He had been staring at Edd and not listening, but he couldn't very well tell him that. He'd end up on the couch. Instead he hooked his arms around Edd's waist and pulled him close.**

"**Of course." Kevin answered.**

"**Good," Edd smiled and let his rest on Kevin's chest, "so I'll tell Eddy that we'll come."**

**Kevin smiled and nodded but was secretly wondering what they were going to be doing.**

* * *

"**Hey, guys, glad to see you made." Eddy said as he opened the door to let Kevin and Edd in. **

"**Here, let me take your coats." Naz said as she came out of the living room. She took their coats and hung them up in the closet. **

"**Mommy, can we have some cake?" asked Kern (Naz and Eddy's 3 yr. old daughter).**

"**Only a little bit, baby." Naz answered. **

**Kern smiled as Eddy picked her up and led the others into the living room. Kevin looked around noting all the people there. Sarah and Jimmy married at last. Rolf with his wife from the "old country" or wherever. And Johnny and Ed, needless to say they made an odd couple.**

**As Edd started talking to everyone, Kevin looked over at the children. He had to say that they seemed to take a role that one of their parents did in the cul-de-sac. Kern had taken some cake and was passing it around to the others.**

**Now thinking over his present idea, he realized that he and Edd were they only ones not married with kids. He knew that Edd was in love with him completely just as he was. He then got a great idea but to pull it off he needed to get the ring from its hiding place back home. He pulled Eddy aside and asked him to keep Edd busy.**

"**Why?" Eddy asked. Kevin then whispered his plan to him and Eddy agreed. As Eddy announced that they would be playing a game, Kevin slipped out the back door to his car. **

* * *

**When Kevin got to his house, he lit up the stairs as though the hounds of hell were on his heels. He opened the door to his closet and noticed that it had been cleaned. He groaned and remembered hearing Edd tell him that he was cleaning the closets. He went through all his pockets, not finding the ring. He then went through any and all boxes in the closet. He still couldn't find it. **

'**No, where is it?' Kevin glanced quickly around the room. He didn't know what could have happened it. He sank onto the bed and placed his head on the pillow. He immediately jumped up again as he slammed his head on something. **

**He lifted the pillow and breathed a sigh of realif as he spotted the ring box. He grabbed it and tore down the stairs and ran out to his car.**

* * *

"**Do you know why you were pulled over?" the police officer asked. **

"**Because I was speeding?" Kevin asked sarcastically.**

**The officer frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he wrote Kevin a ticket and let him go on his way. Kevin breathed out and took off again (at the speed limit).**

**When he got back to Eddy's he pulled out the ring box and opened it. Sitting on its little cushion was the ring he had gotten for Edd. He entered through the back and silently appeared by Edd's side. Edd merely glanced at him as he turned to watch Naz and Rolf draw funny little pictures on a dry-erase board. Eddy spotted him and gave him a sly smile. **

**When Naz and Rolf had finally given up, Eddy told everyone that Kevin had something to ask Edd. Kevin silently vowed to get him later but then turned to Edd. Motioning for Edd to stand, Kevin got on one knee and grabbed Edd's hand. He looked up into Edd's blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry. Steeling his resolve, he recited the speech he had made on the way over. **

"**Edd…um…we've been together five years and have only fallen more in love with each other…we…um…I know that I could never love anyone more than I do you and…I was wondering…well, hoping really…that you would…marry me?" Kevin had said all that in one breath and had looked down blushing. **

**For a minute, no one said anything and Kevin was starting to regret doing this. Then Edd dove into his arms and cried softly. Kevin felt his mouth move but didn't hear what he'd said and asked him to repeat it. Edd shook his head and pulled back, smiling softly.**

"**Yes."**

**Kevin gaped at him, processing his word. He then grinned and kissed Edd deeply as everyone cheered. Kern and her friends were saying ew though. **

* * *

**KK: The end.**

**Kat: That was so sweet, huh?**

**Yaki: Yup, well, don't forget to review.**


End file.
